Gender Bender
by Loki Silvertongue
Summary: All is not well with Aoi and Chie's relationship and after an encounter with a highly suspicious person, it's going to get weird. ChieAoi This will be on hold until Fox is finished, although I will not abandon it. Promise.
1. Chapter 1

Chie kissed Aoi passionately, before pulling away, confused as the brunette stiffened. Aoi's blue eyes searched Chie's face anxiously, looking away quickly when she saw the pain in her eyes. Chie turned her head away slightly, watching as two figures approached in the distance. Aoi quickly raised her hand and turned Chie's head to face her.

"Forgive me…," she whispered, wincing as she saw the tears in her girlfriends eyes. Chie's jaw clenched and she pulled away and wiped her eyes. Chie turned away and stormed off, clearly upset. Aoi stared after her, knowing that she would have to apologize later.

She was jerked out of her reverie by her two friends, Tokiha Mai and Minagi Mikoto. They were smiling happily and at that moment Aoi felt an uncharacteristic flare of anger at the two. How could they be happy, when their appearance had hurt Chie? She offered them a small smile, though it was particularly weak and Mai picked up on it almost immediately.

"What's wrong, Aoi?" she asked, obviously concerned. Aoi looked t her and debated on what to say. Saying she was fine would cause Mai to pry, so that was out of the question. She could always…

"I offended a friend and I'm not sure how to apologize…," she murmured, it was close enough. Mai smiled slyly, almost absently allowing Mikoto to leap onto her back happily.

"That boy you were just kissing?" she inquired, trying to sound innocent. Aoi felt her face flush red and her heart hammer, almost painfully. Mai giggled.

"You don't have to be shy Aoi…," Mikoto nodded in agreement and Aoi felt her face go redder, if that were possible.

"Ah… that is… um… I'd rather… not…," she stammered, thanking every god there was that Mai had mistaken Chie for a male like most people. Mai smiled and placed her hand on Aoi's shoulder.

"If you don't want to talk about it that's fine but if you ever do need to talk… feel free to approach me," Mai said seriously, her reassuring lilac ones meeting Aoi's panicked blue orbs. Nodding uncertainly, Aoi tore her gaze away and focused on the ground. They fell silent for a while.

"Hey, Aoi, if he really is your boyfriend then you could always do some bedroom role playing," suggested Mai out of the blue, causing Aoi to stumble and Mikoto to look confused.

"MAI!!!!" screamed Aoi, in horrified embarrassment. Mai laughed as Aoi continued to splutter in protest at her sudden advice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoi knocked on the door to Chie's apartment, feeling slightly apprehensive. It was soon opened by her dark-haired love and she slipped inside. Chie seemed to be still upset and a little confused when she realised Aoi was still wearing her school uniform. Aoi just smiled impishly, before skipping away into the bathroom. Chie followed her and knocked on the door, wondering whether she was OK.

"Hey Aoi… what are you doing?" she called, frowning. Aoi answered her but Chie couldn't make out the words. Chie frowned even more, before shrugging and opening her mouth to call again. The door swung open at this point to reveal a slightly flushed Aoi. She quickly pressed something cool and made of metal into Chie's hand and pecked on the lips. Pulling away she smiled and ducked away, towards Chie's bedroom.

Chie glanced at what Aoi had given her and felt her eyes widen, a pair of handcuffs. Feeling as if she were missing something, Chie followed the brown-haired beauty into the bedroom.

"Aoi, what…?" Aoi cut her off by placing her finger on the startled girls lips. Aoi smiled.

"I'm not wearing any panties Chie…," Chie felt her widen and then she began to grin, engulfing her girlfriend in a breathtaking kiss. Her hands soon confirming Aoi was not wearing any underwear.

"Punish me, Chie…," whispered Aoi, as Chie planted kisses along her collar bone. Chie wasted no time, securing Aoi's hands behind her back, she pushed her onto the bed. Pausing to examine her one and only, she couldn't help but smile evilly. Then she descended, making sure Aoi was thoroughly punished.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoi lay back on the bed, squeaking slightly when Chie ran her hands up the inside of her thigh. Chie chuckled, and then snuggled closer too her, smiling smugly.

"Chie… could you un-cuff me?" asked Aoi, squirming uncomfortably. Chie sat up allowing the sheets to fall, exposing her well endowed chest that was normally hidden underneath baggy clothes.

"No…," she grinned, running her fingers over Aoi's stomach. Aoi whimpered and Chie stopped before her face took on a serious look.

"You did it again," she accused. Aoi looked away, remembering why she had allowed Chie to cuff her in the first place. Feeling guilty, she turned back, their eyes meeting once more.

"You're ashamed of us… of me," Aoi forced herself to hold her lovers gaze, no matter how much like a kicked puppy it looked. Chie sighed before dragging Aoi onto her lap, the brunette gasping in surprise at the sudden movement.

"When… when will you tell everyone?" it was a plea almost, Chie's way of telling her something was wrong. That she didn't want to be Aoi's dirty little secret and that's what she currently felt like. A way of telling she was hurting.

"I'm scared Chie…," she murmured, feeling herself begin to cry. Chie held her and rocked her gently, assuring her it would be OK.

"My parents won't approve… people at school will hate me," She sobbed, feeling Chie burrow into her neck. Finally she finished crying and Chie laid her down, pulling blankets over both of them.

"Chie…," came Aoi's unsure voice. Chie shifted slightly.

"Hmmm," came Chie's reply.

"The cuffs…," there was a click and Aoi sighed happily.

"Thanks Chie,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoi slipped into the house, praying her mother wasn't in the living room. She probably was, but miracles could happen. She glanced into the next room, spotting her mother immediately.

"Hi mum, I'm home," She called, quieter than usual. Her mother glanced round and smiled warmly before standing up and embracing her only child.

"Aoi… you used protection, right?" She asked, holding Aoi at arms length by the shoulders and looking into her eye. Aoi felt her face grow warm.

"Mother!" she hissed. Julia Senou smiled, her eyes showing their laughter as her daughter squirmed. She patted her on the back and indicated for her to go to bed. As Aoi left, Julia's face settled into one of mild discontent.

Not that you'd need protection with another woman…

Julia was quite aware of who her daughter was dating… she'd followed her once and had witnessed the interaction between the two. At first she'd thought Ms. Hallard had been a young man but had soon realised that she was a woman. At first she'd been outraged and had wanted march over and slap her for doing such things with her daughter. After all, Chie was two years older than Aoi and Julia could just imagine her taking advantage of her poor, sweet baby. However, examining their interactions it became clear the two were deeply in love and Julia felt a bit better. She just dreaded what would happen when her father found out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoi smiled as she ran up to Chie, and skidded to a halt. Her eyes roamed the sea of delights before her, Chie always went over board when left in charge of any catering project. The girl was an excellent cook and even better photographer but she had the enthusiasm of a ten-year-old buying sweets and the sheer quantity of her work reflected this.

"You like it?"

Aoi smiled as she sat down and nodded happily, picking up a sandwich and taking a bite out of it. Chie grinned and helped herself as well.

"Aoi…?" Aoi almost choked on the sausage roll she was eating. It was Mai and Mikoto. Chie looked between Aoi and Mai before shooting Mai a charming smile.

"Good day, my name is Chie Hallard, care to join us?" She asked. Mikoto immediately dug in and Mai sighed before sitting down next to Aoi.

"As I was saying earlier Aoi, it seems like my brother is going to be a no show," Aoi smiled weakly at Chie, desperately apologizing with her eyes.

"Ah, that's a shame…," she mumbled and began to eat, knowing that the lie would fall apart if she started talking for a more than a few sentences. They sat in an uncomfortable silence, with only the sound of Mikoto's voracious eating to break it. Finally Mai rose.

"I'll get going now… come on Mikoto," They left leaving the two lovers on their own. The silence continued for a while.

"I'm sooo sorry…," began Aoi, but stopped unable to think of anything else to say.

"It's OK…," mumbled Chie.

"Hi, guys," The glanced up, to be confronted by a green-eyed redhead. She was smiling mischievously and both of them immediately distrusted her.

"I'm Juliet Nao Zhang, call me Nao, and I hear you've got a little problem," she continued, in a mock sincere tone. Her eyes sparkled with mirth, only heightening the two lovers distrust of her. She waved her hand imperiously as Chie opened her mouth to speak, then she tapped Chie and murmured something inaudible.

"There that'll solve your problem, have fun," giggled Nao, disappearing. Chie and Aoi were left staring at each other, mouths open.

"Did that just happen?" asked Aoi, shaking her head. Chie scratched her head in confusion, before smiling evilly.

"Hey Aoi, call your parents and tell them you'll be out tonight," she murmured into Aoi's ear, seductively. Aoi blushed and turned to her, giving her a strange look.

"Why?" she asked, still slightly creeped out by the Juliet Nao Zhang incident and now Chie's acting strangely. Chie caressed her cheek lovingly.

"'Cause your going to apologize to me again…,"

Aoi met Chie's eyes and lunged for her phone as Chie began to pack the picnic away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nao watched as her two most recent victims piled their rubbish into a car and got in. The brunette was blushing furiously whilst the other one laughed. Finally they got in and drove off, dismissing her appearance as a delusion or dream. Nao smiled evilly, oh this was going to be good. What's more is that it would definitely get up that whipped dog, Kruger's, nose. Misuse of Magic indeed…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight shone through the cream coloured curtains of Chie's bedroom. The owner of said bedroom began to stir, before rolling over and hiding her head in her pillow. The woman next to her also stirred but instead she sat up, glancing at her lover with a fond smile. However, it soon fell from her face.

"Chie, I think I know what that Nao person meant…," Chie glanced at her as she pointed towards the body-length mirror positioned in the corner. She sat and frowned, before looking into it. Then she understood.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?!?!?!"

A/N: Is this worth continuing at all? Be sure to review with your thoughts!

The Anime Geek.


	2. Chapter 2

Nao clutched her stomach and laughed until tears ran down her face. She'd dropped by her victims apartment to see the reaction to her little "Gift". She sat down on the floor and wiped her eyes, still chuckling. Needless to say, Chie's reaction had been priceless. Standing up finally, she resumed spying through the window. Both were dressed now and Nao was almost disappointed, although it didn't last long, both were being rather awkward around each other.

"Ara… Nao appears to be quite happy, perhaps she would share the joke," Came the sing-song voice of none other than Shizuru Viola. Nao froze and turned to face her, looking completely innocent of any wrong doing. Getting up Kruger's nose was one thing… but pissing off Viola would most probably be fatal.

"Ah… not really that funny, actually…," Nao stammered, wondering whether Viola had caught onto her little prank. Viola merely smiled and approached the red-head.

"It seems Councilwoman Kruger requires your presence," Viola informed her, crimson orbs scanning the building opposite. They lingered on Chie's new form leaning against the window. Finally she turned back to Nao and raised an eyebrow at her, the younger blinked before scowling and lounging away. Soon she'd activated a portal and was gone, probably for a lecture from Natsuki and an even longer lecture from Garderobe's strict headmistress, Miss Maria Graceburt.

She turned back to the form in the window and allowed her mask to slip away, her pretty features forming a disapproving scowl. Nao had gone too far this time: magic around mortals and performing magic on a non-consenting mortal. She had a good feeling that Nao would be in deep trouble and having her powers bound was a very real possibility. Sighing, she dropped from the roof top and made her way into the opposite building.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chie… can't we talk?" asked Aoi, leaning against the bathroom door. There was a muffled reply and Aoi sighed in exasperation. Aoi had asked Chie what they were going to do about the situation and half way through Chie's answer Aoi had burst out laughing, causing her partner to lock herself in the bathroom.

"Please Chie. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it… you were pulling faces," she whined, biting down the laughter that threatened to further offend Chie.

"No… your laughing at me," came Chie's muffled answer. Aoi swallowed and began to think of serious things. The problem was that the entire situation was hilarious, just not from Chie's point of view.

"Chie, please, come out. Your being childish," Aoi didn't hear Chie's reply as someone had knocked on Chie's door. Sighing, she stood up.

"Chie, someone's at the door," she called, the attempt to coax the girl into action failed when Chie didn't even bother too answer. Sighing once again, she made her way to the door and unlocked it. Opening it, she was greeted with sight of a smiling brunette. Aoi smiled back, although slightly hesitant.

"My name is Shizuru Viola, I hear you have had a little run in with Juliet Nao Zhang,"

Aoi stared at the stranger, wondering what bad thing would happen next. She blinked and gestured for Shizuru to enter. Shizuru smiled warmly and did so, admiring the apartment.

"Hang on," murmured Aoi, making her way to the bathroom once again. She hammered on the varnished brown wood to make sure she had her lover's full attention.

"Chie, it's someone about that Nao person…," Hissed Aoi, quickly checking up on the guest. Shizuru had seated herself on Chie's stylish leather sofa, seemingly at complete ease. The door was torn open and Chie poked her head out, suspicious at Aoi's information. Aoi blushed as she noticed Chie's shirt was undone, exposing a toned chest. There was no denying Chie made a really cute guy but Aoi felt herself longing to see the goofy female photographer she'd decided she loved since she was five. Chie glanced at her, clearly wondering what was making Aoi blush. Following her eyes, she also found herself blushing madly and began to hurriedly do up the buttons.

"What about Nao?" she whispered, before darting back into the bathroom and returning with her glasses. Aoi shrugged.

"She just said that she'd heard we'd had a "Little run in" with her," replied Aoi, glancing towards Shizuru. Chie snorted, derisively and followed Aoi's gaze.

"Little run in, huh?" They looked each other and Aoi leant up and kissed Chie lightly. Chie smiled before gesturing to the living room.

"Ladies first,"

Aoi giggled and headed into the living room, aware of Chie following her. Shizuru looked up as they entered and greeted them with wide smile and both of them sat down.

"As I've said before, my name is Shizuru Viola and I know what Nao has done. My job is to reverse this spell and inform you Nao is being severely punished for her misdeed," Shizuru informed them, radiating efficiency and competency. Aoi looked at Chie, whose face had broken out into a grin at Shizuru's affirmation that she was here to fix things.

"So you can turn Chie back?" asked Aoi, for confirmation. Shizuru nodded and Aoi also smiled.

"I'm afraid I'll have to wipe your memories of this incident though," added Shizuru, wondering what their reaction would be. To her surprise neither of them objected.

"Very well, Chie please stand over there," Chie obeyed and stood by the entrance to the hallway, looking understandably nervous. Aoi smiled reassuringly at her. Shizuru watched their interaction with a small smile, both clearly loved each other and she was reminded of herself and Natsuki. Shizuru extended her arm and focussed on Chie, gathering her magic. She quickly chanted the complex counter spell and began to channel her magic. Her eyes snapped open, however, when she realised her magic was having no effect. She cut of the spell, guessing that Nao had prepared a custom spell rather than a normal one.

"What's happing Ms. Viola, Chie hasn't turned back," Both were staring at her, looking worried and in Chie's case self-conscious as well. Shizuru sighed, wondering how to break the news.

"I can't counter the spell," Shizuru told them bluntly, there was no need to mince words here. Their faces fell and Chie suddenly looked slightly lost.

"You mean this could be permanent?" she asked, her voice quivering. Aoi moved past Shizuru to hold her lover up as Chie looked dangerously close to fainting.

"The spell Nao used is a custom made one and because I do not understand it, I can not reverse it," she explained, wincing as Chie's expression became one of horror. Aoi guided her to the sofa and Shizuru retook her seat opposite them.

"I just need some time to examine the spell that's all, don't worry I'll only need about a week," Chie went paler at the thought of spending a week as a man. She began swaying and then the inevitable finally happened, she fell back in a dead faint. Aoi checked that Chie was OK and then returned her attention to Shizuru.

"A week should be fine Ms. Viola but I have some concerns," Aoi informed her. Shizuru nodded her assent for Aoi to voice them.

"Well, a male Chie doesn't exist and the female Chie will be fired if she doesn't go into work. Not only that but people will become suspicious if they see a male residing in this apartment…," Aoi trailed off, hoping Shizuru had gotten her point. It seemed she had, as she was nodding in agreement.

"I can compose a spell to remedy that, what else is there?" Shizuru sensed another concern that Aoi seemed reluctant to voice. The brunette shifted awkwardly and blushed.

"Can Chie get me pregnant?" she whispered, clearly uncomfortable. Shizuru looked them both and sighed.

"My answer to that is I truly do not know. Nao's custom spell is beyond my understanding at the moment, it may be possible so if you are planning to have sex, use protection," advised Shizuru before standing up, her body language clearly indicating she was leaving. Aoi saw her to the door and watched her leave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizuru stepped into the morning bustle and followed everyone else. The soon reached a tall and imposing building and her heart soared as she spotted the green-eyed beauty on the steps.

"Natsuki was waiting for me, how sweet," giggled Shizuru, noting the faint blush that appeared on Natsuki's cheeks. Despite the blush Natsuki shot her a glare.

"So," she demanded, clearly showing she was in a bad mood. Shizuru sighed, after all that effort spent relaxing the woman this morning.

"Nao used a custom, I am unable to undo it at the present but I'm working on it. What happened with Nao?" Natsuki frowned in annoyance.

"I wanted to bind her totally and Haruka was with me. Reito, Ein and Yukino voted against it, at which point Haruka defected. We settled on a temporary six-month bind and a year confinement to Garderobe. If she breaks that, she'll receive a permanent bind," grumbled the blunette, adding an extra scowl as she mentioned Haruka's betrayal. Shizuru sighed, thinking of her loud blond friend.

"She's really got it bad for Yukino, hasn't she? I've never seen her this happy," observed Shizuru, watching as two magicians past them and entered the building.

"Huh? Haruka, yeah," replied Natsuki, clearly still annoyed with the defection. Shizuru smiled and guided her girlfriend into the building, planning mild naughtiness in the office and not-so-mild naughtiness for after Natsuki finished work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Chie's flat, Chie was still out on the sofa only now her head was on Aoi's lap. Aoi was had one of the many game shows on but was far more interested in playing with Chie's hair. Smiling softly, she pulled it away from her face.

"A week, huh? A week until everything will be back to normal. That's when I'll do it, I'll tell everyone because I really love you Chie," she murmured.

A/N: Fox will take priority over this story so updates may be irregular. Remember to review!

The Anime Geek.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, it's finally here, presenting Chapter 3 of Gender Bender

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a phone ringing somewhere but Chie didn't really want to get and answer it, she was comfy and warm and still more than a bit sleepy. The phone carried on ringing and Chie forced her gummed up eyes open and scowled in it's direction, hoping the caller could feel her ire at being woken. It was then she realised her head was on Aoi's lap and her fingers intertwined in her hair. She smiled before heaving herself up, being careful no to wake her young lover up.

Glancing at her watch, she grimaced. Five o'clock in the morning. Who rung at five a clock in the fucking morning? It was still dark for god's sake. Sighing she tore the phone of the hook.

"What?" she demanded into it, vowing that if it was a salesman, she'd hunt him down. The person on the other end of the line giggled, making her contemplate murder.

"Ara, is that how you greet people, Ms. Hallard?" Chie froze at the voice and winced, knowing she would have to be extra careful around this person. If she wasn't she may end up staying a male, or worse.

"Sorry, it's early. How my I help you, Ms. Viola?" she asked with a false cheer.

"Actually, I was calling about some concerns your girlfriend expressed. You have been granted a weeks leave from your place of work and your neighbours will not notice or care that the apartment is being inhabited by a male rather than a female. Also, as to her second question the change is absolute so tell her yes," Came Shizuru's voice, clearly fatigued and Chie couldn't but feel guilty. The woman had probably been up all night, she didn't need to be yelled at by the very person she was trying to help.

"Thank you, Ms. Viola, though if you don't mind me asking, what was the second question?" she sighed, rubbing her eyes with her free hand. Viola giggled again.

"That's a secret Ms. Hallard, good day," there was click and Chie realised that Viola had put the phone down. Sighing again, she headed for the bathroom, intending to take a shower.

The warm water pounded over her head, relaxing her and allowing her to almost forget about everything, except there was still the uncomfortable reminder in between her legs. She glanced down and winced, finding it somehow obscene. Sighing she reached for the shampoo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoi awoke to the delicious smell of eggs and bacon being cooked. She also became aware that Chie was no longer using her lap for a pillow. Sitting up she twisted her head, grimacing slightly as pain shot through her neck. Great. She glanced up, wincing, as Chie lowered a plate full of food in front of her.

"Ms. Viola has asked me to tell you that the change was absolute and the answer to your question was yes," Announced Chie, carefully gauging Aoi's reaction. Aoi merely smiled, knowing that her girlfriend was dying to know what the question had been, and sipped her orange juice. Chie sighed and threw herself back onto the sofa, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"Are you going to work?" asked Aoi after she'd eaten about half the food. Chie opened an eye and smiled but shook her head. Aoi frowned but left it at that. Ms. Viola had probably worked something out for Chie, Aoi trusted the women.

"I'll have to be going for school soon," Said Aoi putting her knife and fork down. Chie groaned.

"Can't you skip out or call in sick?" she asked, her chocolate brown eyes seeking out Aoi's baby blue ones. Aoi froze at the look in Chie's eyes, she had never seen that look before. A sort of hopelessness that made Aoi instantly think, Chie needs me today. She nodded smiling reassuringly. Getting up she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and the two snuggled together for a while, just ignoring the world and the fact that Aoi needed to phone her parents and school. They were about to doze off when Aoi's mobile rung.

"Hello," She sat down, relaxing once again into Chie's embrace.

"Aoi, hey, It's me, Mai. Are you coming into school today?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"Ah, no, I have some things to do," she lied.

"Oh, ok then. What about tomorrow?" asked Mai, Aoi glanced at Chie and sighed.

"I honestly don't know Mai," she replied finally.

"Ah right, is everything OK?" asked Mai.

"Eh, yes, just a bit distracted," she lied, praying Mai wouldn't call her bluff. Mai obviously sensed she was lying but also sensed Aoi didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, OK, remember, I'm here if you need to talk about anything," Mai sounded concerned and Aoi couldn't help but smile a little.

"Anything, huh," she murmured, quietly.

"Anything," confirmed Mai, having heard her. Aoi's smile grew.

"What if I told you I killed someone?" she asked, teasing the girl. Down the line she heard Mai laugh and couldn't help but chuckle herself.

"Have you?" asked Mai, still giggling. Aoi smirked.

"No," replied Aoi, her smile dying a bit.

"Well that's good," stated Mai, and hissed something to someone, probably Tate.

"Mai, I will tell you what is bothering me, I just need time," she murmured.

"Ok, when you're ready. Whoops got to go, Sugiura just came in,"

After whispering goodbyes to each other, Aoi snapped her phone shut and stared at the wall until Chie pulled her into a hug, burying her face into Aoi's neck. Aoi leaned into the embrace, her hand stroking Chie's stomach. Suddenly Chie went white, throwing Aoi off her she raced away into the bathroom. Aoi picked herself up before following her, frowning.

"Chie, what is it? Are you OK?" she asked before putting two and two together. Then she felt herself go crimson.

"Ah, um, Just fine," came Chie's reply. Aoi shook her head, knowing that no matter how horny they both got they weren't going to have sex. A) She could get pregnant B) She just couldn't imagine doing it with a guy even if it was Chie and C) Chie would freak out anyway.

"Take a cold shower Chie," she sighed before heading into the living room again. The sound of the shower being turned on caused Aoi to smile and wonder whether taking a cold shower was just a saying or whether it actually worked. Apparently, it did for Chie as she reappeared twenty minutes later, hair still wet and shirt undone. Aoi coughed, embarrassed. Chie got the message and buttoned up the shirt quickly, her own cheeks flushed.

"What are we going to do today, anyway?" asked Chie, not looking at Aoi, her cheeks still red. Aoi smiled gently.

"Maybe go for a walk, we need to do some shopping anyway. I noticed your running low on everything in general," yawned Aoi, stretching. Chie sighed and threw herself down on the sofa, still slightly flushed.

"I suppose…," she murmured. Aoi got up.

"Then it's decided, let's go shopping," She grabbed hold of Chie's hand and pulled her up. Chie groaned, not wishing to spend her day traipsing around the supermarket. Dragging her reluctant girlfriend to the door, they both slipped their shoes on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chie groaned and shifted her grip on the heavy shopping bags in her hands. Ahead Aoi was pointing out things she would like to buy if she had the money. Chie had often wondered why she did that, because all she had to do was ask and Chie would them for her. Oh well, at least she knew what Aoi wanted for her birthday, or just random gifts.

"Hey Chie let's head back now," she said, breaking off. Chie could have cried in happiness, but refrained from doing so as Aoi would probably be offended.

"Right, let's go back," agreed Chie, trying not to sound to eager. Aoi chuckled, accurately guessing her girlfriend had been wanting to go ever since they had arrived. The trip, however, had accomplished three things; They'd killed a lot of time; Chie seemed to be a lot more comfortable now and; They weren't going to run out of food anytime soon. Nodding to herself, Aoi set course for Chie's car.

After helping her load the car, they left. Chie relaxing as they sped away from the over-crowded market and towards home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review guys

The AnimeGeek


End file.
